Star Wars The Clone Wars: Liberation of Ryloth
by Saphirian Waterclaw
Summary: Episode 2. As the Separatist forces continue to advance into the core worlds while the Grand army of the Republic is still getting on it's feet, Jokoren Leads the Militia of the Republic to Ryloth in an effort to secure the planet for the Republic after a harrowing dispute over Taris. One of the few of his actions Salori actually supports. But Malak isn't out of the picture either.
1. Chapter 1 Fire in Taris

"INCOMING!" one of the clones yelled and the artillery blast hit the ground sending clone soldiers sprawling everywhere. A second wave of soldiers moved in to take their place, but they weren't clone soldiers. They were Republic Militia troopers clad in Naboo guard uniforms that were manufactured on Fondor and Distributed on Thyferra. The ships that deployed them were manufactured in Correlia jointly with Mon Calamari. The Republic Militia was growing in size and uniting systems that had never even traded with one another before. And it united them.

Jokoren ran ahead of his troops as they charged, laser rifles blazing as they assaulted the Separatist position at the other end of the street. They had moved into Taris by request of the Taris Senator, Kin Robb. The planet was scarred ever since the bombings during the Jedi Civil War by the Sith forces. Ever since, it has floundered as a core world in the Republic. However, if the Separatists claimed this system then it would be one step deeper into the Republic core. And Jokoren was the first to volunteer to keep that from happening.

"Master Jokoren, clankers are falling back and regrouping north of the intersection. They're setting up for defense." Commander Fletch announced over the Holo-com. Jokoren nodded.

"Very well. Bring your men around and hit them from the rear. Have the Gunship ready to bombard in case we can't break their line." Jokoren replied taking cover as the fleeing battle droids lay down suppressive fire to cover their retreat. The Militia troopers dropped prone under the volley of red lasers and returned fire with their blue bolts of plasma. The droids weren't ready for their evasion and immediately took casualties. The herd of droids still fleeing made it to the blast damaged intersection and immediately took cover and returning fire.

"Get into the buildings, we'll have vantage points from there." Jokoren advised and they followed suit. Jokoren had to admit, they were far more adept than their clone trooper counter parts. These clones were still fresh into the battle field. The Militia had been fighting Separatists and criminals for eight months. That may not have been much, but considering no experience as a pose to little experience, the ratio was better no matter how you looked at it. All the clones were used to were the training holos. The Republic Militia had been doing this for a while now.

"Fletch, lean some weight the droid defensive. We need to alternate pressure to your angle temporarily while we position for the final blow. Can you hold out?" Jokoren asked taking cover in the space between two pillars fixed to the wall.

"We'll hold sir, just don't take too long. The boys are second guessing how much action they wanted to see. We're seeing a lot of heavy fire and casualties rather early in this whole war." Fletch replied kneeling behind cover as his clone soldiers desperately began engaging the droids.

"Understood, we'll liven up the pace. Just hold your ground." Jokoren replied before turning to his force."Alright boys, our clones are taking hits! Liven up pace! They won't buy us time long!"

They sprinted into the buildings and began fanning out throughout each, checking rooms for strays or ambushes of battle droids. Jokoren followed one of the platoons up to the roof as they positioned themselves to rain fire down from above.

"They aren't gonna see this one coming." One of the soldiers smirked as he mounted the butt of his laser rifle to his shoulder and took aim, waiting for the signal to fire. The clones below were doing poorly. They had little to use as cover and were taking casualties throughout the street while the droids plucked them off from the cover of their fortification at the intersection.

"That was the general idea." Jokoren replied solemnly with a hint if mischief."Salori, How close is your team to the Ground based control relay?"

"We're about three blocks to the relay, but it will take some time. These droid patrols are still way too thick."

"Alright, just keep it up. We'll keep going with your plan. On a side note, our clones back here are taking major hits." Jokoren mentioned. Salori picked up on the hint of a request for urgency.

"Don't tell me what to do." Salori shot back and Jokoren sighed. One of the soldiers raised an eyebrow overhearing the conversation.

"Well at least she isn't trying to sabotage it any more. Just plain stubborn." The soldier noted chuckling.

"She is getting better, isn't she?" Jokoren agreed with a smile and re-hailed Salori."Just don't screw up. I am counting on you."

There was silence on the other end for a time and Salori finally replied."Yes, Master."

"Hey, two scores in one day! Things are looking up." The soldier laughed softly again.

"Master Amidale, all units in position. Awaiting your order." Commander Caedar anounced, Jokoren's ground commander from Corulag.

"All units, open fire on the enemy forces!" Jokoren ordered and ran towards the edge of the roof, drawing his lightsaber and igniting it as he ran. He jumped and sailed down at the enemy droids below as the Republic militia troopers opened fire behind him, tearing apart the enemy ranks. The droids were exposed form the top and took fire immediately, droids collapsing left and right as the laser bolts rained down from above. Nowhere provided cover from this assault of laser fire.

Clones cheered as the droids abandoned their vantage point and fled deeper into the main ring of the city planet. Above, Jokoren's blockade runners and the Republic Warship engaged the handful of banking clan frigates holding out in a defensive blockade above the control station situated on the ground.

The clone soldiers pursued the droids down the broad open street while the Militia troopers came down from their roof top positions to engage the droids fleeing in the streets.

"Salori, clankers coming in from the front line in full retreat. Watch yourself." Jokoren noted watching the droids flee in desperation to regroup with the larger body at the command station.

* * *

"General Kro'At, Republic forces are advancing on our position in the rear area." One of the command droids announced with their pathetic sounding mechanical moan of a voice. The Human separatist commander growled in rage.

"Lord Malak will not be pleased. Activate the Engager droids. We will see how these clones respond to equal skill and equal numbers." Kro'At grumbled. Suddenly Malak appeared on the Holo projector after a crackle and a fizzle of the communications being established.

"Commander, withdraw your forces." Malak ordered, hands folded into his black billowy robes. Commander Kro'At frowned.

"Sir?"

"Withdraw. The battle has progressed to a measure we cannot challenge. Jokoren Amidale is on leading the invasion Taris. I am grateful for your superior tactical capabilities that you are still alive." Malak noted solemnly.

"But sir, we can still deploy our Engager droids-"

"No, Kro'At. This battle is a loss. Survival for this long is the closest we will come to victory. You must fall back." Malak replied ominously and commander Kro'At swallowed hard.

"Yes sir." Kro'At replied somberly."All forces will be in full retreat. I will return with the fleet."

"Very good. I will be expecting you shortly." Malak replied and the communication ended.


	2. Chapter 2 Without permission

As the Separatist Command ship hyperspaced out of the system while her escort banking clan frigates smoldered and burst apart, their droid crews dismantled. Jokoren sheathed his ligthsaber after disengaging it. He sighed with frustration because there was nothing he could do. Salori thought she could do better and would refuse if he did otherwise. Well, her plan failed and Jokoren was left with the feeling of "I told you so". However he wouldn't allow himself to say it. Salori already knew and didn't want to admit it to him.

Clones milled about waiting for their LAAT to come and take them back to the Venator class Warship. Jokoren looked up as the corvettes began descending on the planet's surface and Militia troopers formed up to board. Though the militia troopers were more experienced fighters, the clones were far more organized and grouped up into formation while the Militia troopers milled about and boarded in clumps. Jokoren shook his head and commander Fletch walked over to him while Caedar supervised the boarding.

"Long fight. Too bad we didn't win." Fletch noted solemnly.

"Well they sure lost. We secured the system didn't we?" Jokoren said optimistically. Fletch shrugged.

"It's not the same." Fletch resigned.

"Don't worry. We'll be winning plenty when we start our outer-rim campaign."

"Outer-rim sir?" Fletch asked surprised.

"Of course. There are republic systems under oppression. They need our help and we have the size and positioning to assist them." Jokoren replied earnestly. Fletch chuckled and shook his head.

"You've got some nerve sir. What do you think the council will say?" He asked.

"They're republic systems. The sooner we drive the Separatists out, the better." Jokoren shrugged.

"Won't we leave the republic exposed if we move out?"

"Actually, I have already commissioned for a republic fleet to reinforce this system. The plan is to set this system up for defense while we take a small force to conduct surgical strikes on weaker Separatist positions. And by weaker I mean Republically loyal, not easy."

"What did you have in mind?" Fletch asked. Salori was coming up the street and came up behind him when he said it.

"Ryloth." Jokoren replied and Salori gaped.

"Master Amidale, are... are you serious?" Salori asked hopefully. Jokoren turned surprised.

"Of course I am. Ryloth is critical to the republic as the homeworld of the Twi'leks." Jokoren said taking his eyes off of Salori's garb. She wore her traditional Twi'lek garb of a skirt with two three inch bands of cloth over either shoulder between her legs and back. However no tunic underneath. Plenty of her orange skin was apparent, particularly her sides. Fletch raised an eyebrow, but Jokoren remained mostly unphased. After clearing his throat he continued."That isn't a problem is it?"

"Master Amidale, I don't know what to say..." Salori began failing for words of gratitude. Fletch huffed bemusedly. It was the first time Salori had actually agreed with Jokoren so Jokoren didn't want to put her off of her good mood by saying anything.

"I think I'll leave these love birds to roost..." Fletch mumbled and put on his turquoise patterned helmet before walking away, rifle in both hands. Jokoren tried to object but Fletch's Command Sash and kama vanished before he could get out a word.

"Don't worry, he's just pulling your leg." Salori reassured him trotting to one of the Corvettes, it's boarding ramp down and taking on militia troopers.

"And how are you so sure of that?" Jokoren objected following her.

"If he wasn't, he'll have quite the time among the others talking about it." Salori called back grinning and Jokoren rolled his eyes deciding not to object. He was finally on her good side somehow and he didn't want to lose what he had just earned.

* * *

They walked into the bridge, clones fully armored busy checking monitors and instruments as the fleet prepared to hyperspace. Fletch looked up, helmet under his shoulder and smiled mischievously while Caedar and Amadus nodded simply, obviously unaware of the circulating rumor. Then again, maybe Jokoren was being superstitious. After checking their emotions with the force, he realized he was being superstitious. Salori leaned over the Holo-table as an image of a city on Ryloth appeared.

"Master Amidale, I heard you wanted to start the campaign over Ryloth." Captain Amadus noted. Jokoren nodded.

"I take it this is where the Separatist's are holed up." Jokoren said folding his arms and gesturing at the city and Caedar nodded with a grin while running a hand through his blonde hair.

"This is where the Seps are dispatching their influence from, yes. However, they are also currently running a slave trading operation in an out post twelve clicks north of this city." Caedar replied having the image zoom out to have a full view.

"As you can see, the city is surrounded by mountainous terrain. The outpost is located in a less rocky position, however it is at least four clicks west. The whole sha-bang is connected together by a long narrow path." Fletch noted.

"So we free the slaves and hit the city?" Salori asked eagerly.

"No. We'll have to hit the city in order to free the slaves. We'll move in with commando teams on the palace in the center of the city, neutralize the enemy defenses, and free the slaves once we've caused enough damage to force them into surrender. If the droids are running the operation, the whole system for containing the slaves will be automated from the city via that control tower. We'll secure the throne room and control tower here and begin landing ground troops in mass quantity over the out post to free the slaves being held there. The droids won't have any reinforcements to call upon. Hopefully we'll cause enough commotion in the palace courtyard to force reinforcements to abandon the outpost allowing our bulk units to free the slaves with less resistance." Jokoren objected and began pointing out the different points in his plan.

"But they'll hold the slaves hostage." Salori objected."If they start taking hostages, we wont be able to do anything."

"I have a plan for that. They'd be relying on our desire to preserve life. The idea is to play right into their hand. I'll turn myself in while Salori returns above to prepare a move in with the fleet of RMF reinforcement vessels. Amadus, upon my alleged capture, take the fleet back to Taris to cover Salori's approach. Salori will land on the far side of the planet and begin landing ground troops to break myself and the other captives out." Jokoren ordered and Amadus nodded while Fletch looked on surprised.

"Sir, what if the plan falls through?"

"Then Salori is in command. Salori, this mission is paramount." Jokoren replied turning to Salori."Whatever happens, liberate Ryloth." Salori looked at him as if it were a "no duh" sort of action but Jokoren glared and she finally nodded.

"...Yes,Master."

"What if they don't think of holding hostages?" Fletch asked.

"Then we move on the mountain two clicks north of there." Jokoren replied sliding the image of the map across the holo-table so that it changed to another part of the map. A large mountain, towering over it's neighbors, swirled in the center of the table.

"And what is so significant about _this_ mountain?" Caedar asked confused.

"The composition of it consists mainly of Duranium. It would make a perfect mining location for manufacturing battle droid armor. I wouldn't be surprised if they had a droid factory as big as the one on Geonosis down there." Jokoren noted. Amadus took a deep breathe and shook his head.

"Sounds extensive." Caedar admitted.

"It's a plan though." Fletch shrugged.

"Then we head for Ryloth." Amadus said resolutely and looked down the ship through the bridge window as the fleet hyperspaced out of Taris heading for the system of Ryloth.


	3. Chapter 3 Coming in Cold

The fleet arrived over the Planet of Ryloth, concealing itself in the asteroid belt above it. Jokoren, Amadus, Fletch, and Caedar looked out of the bridge window with R2-C5 standing at Jokoren's feet.

"So that's the planet?" Caedar asked unimpressed. The entire planet was surrounded by a ring of ten Sep banking clan frigates. However that was just a watch force Jokoren figured. There must be some sort of reinforcement fleet outside of the system waiting on call.

"So how are we going to sneak down there?" Salori asked. Jokoren turned to one of the clone troopers monitoring communications.

"What is the clearance code?" Jokoren asked them.

"It's a simple twelve digit code sir. Same for every Sep craft requesting landing in the city." The clone replied in his gruff mandalorian voice. Jokoren nodded.

"Copy it down on a recorder. We'll need it. Fletch, prepare a boarding team. We're going to hijack a Droid Landing ship." Jokoren replied looking down and back up out of one of the trapezoidal bridge windows. Fletch sighed.

"How did I know you were going to say something absurd." Fletch murmured grinning.

"Sometimes you're more of a commando than a Jedi."Caedar said raising an eyebrow. Jokoren smiled mildly.

"I believe Salori would have agreed with you on that at one point." Jokoren noted wryly and Salori rolled her eyes turning to walk away.

"Salori. Remain here." Jokoren ordered calmly but she walked out of the door waving her hand."I believe she might still agree with you on that point."

"Well at least she got her attitude back." Amadus commented. Jokoren shook his head.

"Some things don't last long." Caedar put in turning to one of the officers who needed to talk to him.

"At least some things never change." Jokoren replied and turned to head out.

* * *

The eight LAATs rose out of the hangar through the opening roof and flew off into the asteroid field. Jokoren held the ceiling mounted hand tether alongside the clone troopers, robes on and hood up. Fletch stood next to him, his emotions masked by his helmet. The brand new turquoise war markings on his armor were scarred and scratched from previous engagements. Jokoren had to admit, to the isolated systems under republic care, clones were rather scary. Terrifying even. but battle droids were about just as bad. There were so many of them that a person couldn't help feeling overwhelmed by their numbers.

"Something wrong sir?"Fletch asked. Jokoren shook his head realizing he had been starring at him and smiled.

"I just can't tell what you're thinking under there. It is rather strange." Jokoren replied. He could almost see Fletch grin under the white plastoid helmet.

"I'd never really thought much about that. It would seem odd wouldn't it? I've been so used to looking at my soldiers and seeing calm helmets to realize they might be scared or nervous or what have you underneath their visors." Fletch shrugged thoughtfully.

"How do you feel then Fletch?" Jokoren asked smirking. Fletch looked to him.

"Well since you asked, I feel like I'm ready to crush some clankers." Fletch replied with a thumb up."How about yourself sir?"

"Scared I guess." Jokoren shrugged and Fletch took a step back.

"Scared? How are you scared? I can _see_ your face and there isn't a flicker of fear on it." Fletch replied taken aback.

"Well, quite easily. I fear for the integrity of republic, I fear for the preservation of the council, I fear how many clones we may lose... As much as the council doesn't know it, I fear a lot actually. However I take action in a more constructive than destructive way. I guess you're right. I'm not scared. Just overly cautious. And reckless at the same time if that makes any sense." Jokoren admitted.

"Hey, at least you don't freeze up and panic. You push through. I've seen you on the front line. While others like Salori or the other Jedi are holding back, you charge ligthsabre spinning everywhere. If anything, you aren't scared. I've seen scared. When we moved in on Taris, as we were escorting refugees I saw the faces of fear. Of terror. Those people were scared. You're never scared." Fletch pointed out.

"Master Amidale, clanker landing craft dead ahead." The LAAT pilot anounced and Jokoren came over to the monitor. Sure enough, a lone droid drop ship was inching it's way through the asteroid feild. Jokoren checked the sensors. The asteroids were wreaking havoc with their long range communication sensors. Which meant if they were in the dark, so were the droids.

"Pilot, take us in." Jokoren ordered and turned to the clones."Alright, activate your suit pressurizers. We'll be landing on top of this thing so all cutter units need to get to work and slice your way in. Fletch, once the engineers have cut us in, lead your team to the bridge and lock it down. Avoid head shots. I'll need a droid head to fool the traffic control. Do you understand where I'm going with this?" Jokoren asked. Fletch nodded.

"Oh yeah. I know." He said chuckling.

"Once we're inside, all engineers will need to find a way to neutralize all droids. They're self automated so you'll need to release an EMP in the unloading chamber."Jokoren finished and the clones nodded. Jokoren nodded in turn.

"Master, we're over the ship, prepare for side doors to open." The pilot anounced. Jokoren nodded putting on the space helmet and adjusting his survival space gear. The side door opened and they all floated out before propelling down at the droid landing ship. They landed on the top in the center of the four wings and immediately went to work cutting into the armor with ectro-slicers. Jokoren drew his light saber and stabbed it into the armor between his feet and began cutting a circle. The turrets mounted on the wings of the ship tried to shoot at the fleeing LAATs as they headed back to the Vennetor class destroyer but the engineers quickly cut through the armor around the turrets and dismantled the turrets ability to fire.

Jokoren cut through into the bridge and jumped in. The droids were unprepared as Jokoren and Fletch with his clone squad moved in, sweeping through the bridge and knocking out droids left and right. Fletch ran over to the communication droid and quickly shot it once in the chest so Jokoren could use it later. The droids on the bridge were basically unarmed. one tried to call in for super battle droid reinforcements but one of the clones ended that plan quickly with a series of shots in it's back. They finished off the last droid and immediately went to their tasks, the clone troopers taking positions at the door while the engineers began hot wiring the whole vessel. Fletch handed Jokoren the commander droid's head and Jokoren hurried over to the communication desk and attempeted to make contact with the Separatist base down on the planet.

They had just exited the asteroid field and were proceeding towards the planet of Ryloth. The clone commandos were busy gearing up in the large foot of the craft that served as the unloading bay. The engineers went to work hot wiring the AAT tanks loaded in the wings. Fletch reloaded his laser rifle as Jokoren set up the bluff. He held up the droid head in front of the monitor. The traffic control droid came on the screen.

"Landing ship HA-223, relay clearance code."The droid asked. Jokoren played the recording into the receiver. The droid on the other end reviewed the code and finally acknowledged.

"Alright, HA-223, begin approach, planetary shields offline."

* * *

On the surface in the control tower, the droid shook it's metal head.

"These bd-12 versions are getting better and better."

"What's wrong corporal?" The tactical droid asked.

"I saw the bridge but only one droid piloting it! They must be getting better at setting up controls for those things."

The tactical droid paused for a moment confused. Then it computed only one outcome. The new bd-12 droids coming in must have been better than their current detachment of bd-6s they had to deal with down here. The new droids would make an excellent addition to the garrison.

Little did he know however, that there wouldn't be any bd-12 droids coming to the help them. Unless they needed help with scrapping themselves, courtesy of Fletch's commando squads.


	4. Chapter 4 Down on the ground

The Trade Federation droid landing ships began touching down on the landing pads while a small squad of droids milled about waiting to begin unloading supplies and escorting ATTs and MTTs. Jokoren looked out the bridge window down on the platform below.

"This won't be easy." One of the clones noted. Jokoren turned to him and smirked.

"No mission worth doing is. Especially these. Ambushing the Trade Federation on their own turf is rather rash on our part. And rash isn't something they're ready for." Jokoren said calmly and began walking to the elevator that went down to the loading area of the ship.

"How did you become a Jedi master anyway?"

"The same way any of us do it. Training, meditation, and not letting your mind stray from the moment. Rather simple in concept yet difficult to master. Those of us that do master it are recognized as such."

"Any way a clone could possibly need that?" The clone scoffed.

"In the heat of battle, yes. But you're still a rookie aren't you?" Jokoren replied over his shoulder as the elevator closed shut behind him. The clone shook his helmeted head and used a different elevator with the others in his platoon.

* * *

The doors of the ship began to part and the droids turned to see what they had expected was their cargo. Instead, volley after volley of blue plasma bolts threw them all over the landing pad.

"Ambush on pad 177! Ambush on WHAAAAoooooo..." One of the droids called into a emergency communicator station as Jokoren dismembered it and the station in three whirling sweeps of his lightsabre.

"Hammer team, on me!" Jokoren ordered as he force pushed the massive palace doors adjacent to the landing platform open. The stone city around them sat undisturbed as chaos broke out in the palace. Clones ran in on both sides of the door way as squads of super battle droids hurried down the stairs of the upper hall to stop them.

"All units find cover!" Fletch ordered. The supers had arrived on the flight of stairs that descended on the landing where the clones were moving in. The clones fired first but started taking fire the moment the supers began their return. Within seconds, the hall was strewn with clones and droids alike. The marvelous red marble walls began to scar from stray shots and ordinance as each side began firing stronger and more devastating weapons. Jokoren did a leaping jump rolling in the air and descended within the enemy ranks, lightsabre spinning and his lightsabre back and forth as he charged through the droid forces. The droids began moving for cover as Jokoren made his way up the broad marble stairs. When he reached the top, he turned and grabbed ahold on the pillars that the droids were hidding behind with the force. After confirming he had a firm grip, he pulled down and back, the pillars collapsing on the droids and the ceiling finishing the job.

"Keep moving!" Fletch ordered and signaled to the others of Hammer team.

"Commander, Anvil is having problems in the throne room chamber entrance. They've been pinned down!" One of the clones called who was standing guard by the door. Jokoren exhaled sadly and finally made a decision.

"Fletch, abort your original course. Take the bulk of Hammer team with you to relieve Anvil. I'll take two troopers with me to the command tower to shut it down. We should be able to cause enough damage to get them to bring in reinforcements. Meet me in the throne room and secure the Separatist commander there. No killing. Just scrapping."

"Right sir! Alright boys, move in to assist anvil team!" Fletch ordered giving hand signals. Jokoren ran up the stairs with the pair of clones flanking him on either side.

They came up onto the next floor and stood at the far end of a massive grand hall. Jokoren held his humming lightsabre in his right hand loosely as they advanced into the empty hall room. The clones were looking around nervously, laser rifles mounted to their shoulders as they went.

Suddenly Jokoren saw him. A hologram of Malak talking to a Separatist commander. They turned to him in surprise and the Separatist commander pulled out a blaster. Jokoren spun his lightsabre in front of himself as the commander tried to take off his escort clone troopers. The shots deflected away harmlessly, one hitting the hologram projector and killing the image of Malak. The other knocked the gun from the separatist's hands and skittered away across the floor.

"Foul scum." The commander spat in rage.

"You'll learn to take that back when you find out how the Republic really deals with prisoners of war." Jokoren replied calmly.

Without warning a team of four Droidekas rolled in and unfolded, opening fire on Jokoren and the clones. The two clones dropped to one knee returning fire while Jokoren force pushed the destroyers back, shields dissolving as they lost balance. One clone took them out while the other turned to see a line of Super battle droids encircle them. He pulled out a thermal detonator and ran over the Separatist Commander and grabbed him around the neck with a choke hold.

"Just try it Clankers!" The Clone yelled priming the Thermal Detonator for detonation.

"Trooper, stand down." Jokoren ordered gravely, turning off his lightsabre. The Separatist commander sneered.

"But sir-" The clone protested.

"They won this round. Save it for the final match." Jokoren replied calmly. The clone reluctantly let go and dropped the disarmed thermal detonator as well as his laser rifle to the cold marble floor before walking over to Jokoren and the other.

"Fools, We can kill you at any moment!" The commander said raising a hand to give the order to fire.

"Not when we're actually worth something to the republic alive. You could fund an enormous amount of battle droid production just off of a ransom being placed on the heads of a jedi and his clones." Jokoren said flatly. It was a lame gamble, but it was all he would need. The Commander froze in thought.

"Yes...yes I see you're point." The commander mused gleefully."Why kill a Jedi when you can offer a sale for him, rake in a deal and kill him while retaining the profits? An excellent plan I have devised if I do say so myself."

"If you want me alive, you'll have to spare myself and my men. Otherwise, I shall return to being one with the force." Jokoren reminded and the Separatist commander winced slightly. But only slightly.

"Understood. I expect this is a surrender then?" The Separatist Commander asked.

"Of this detachment, yes. But don't be surprised when reinforcements arrive. They will try to rescue us in two days once it is clear that our mission has failed." Jokoren added. The clones looked at him, their helmets masking the shock on their faces. The Commander paused, realizing he had received a large gift of information. Jokoren however maintained his emotionless expression.

"I see you willingly told me your back up plan. May I take it, your allegiance has been... swayed in a manner of speaking?" The Commander asked smiling broadly.

"One could say that." Jokoren said and made a fist with his left hand. The clone on his left saw it out of the corner of his vizor. The other clone growled with rage.

"You two faced traitor!" He roared, lunging at Jokoren. The other clone caught him by the arm and hauled him back.

"Not here, Jebes." The clone said and lowered his voice pulling him closer to his helmet."It's a set up."

The clone named Jebes hesitated upon hearing that and pushed again, but this time with no intention of escaping his comrade's grasp. The Separatist Commander smiled ruthlessly.

"Please pardon my forces. They are behaving in a rather insubordinate manner. Nothing I can't iron out with a little time. Simply deal with them for now. I will convince them to see our point of view." Jokoren said. He knew he was rushing his hand, but at the moment, his troopers were being torn apart down below. He didn't have a choice.

"Do you mean to say-?"

"My forces will serve the Separatists if I can keep them in line. Nothing a little pep talk couldn't alter."

"I am glad you see the true way the galaxy must follow. I will call off my forces. You call off yours."


End file.
